Life at the Castle Part 6 or arc 1
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru are back at the castle, the relationship is heating up, but when will he make it official? Will he? Or will Rin forever be a dirty little secret? And who was the woman in his room last night?


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

A/N: This is the long awaited part 6 of Arc 1, it follows, 'Confessions and Kisses' in my series.

Life at the Castle

It had been nearly three moons since Rin had come to the 'castle in the clouds'… though, it was really only situated on and built into the plateau of a mountain. It was flat for acres and acres surrounding the castle, but, once at a certain point, it was an almost ninety degree incline and the fields ended in a wall of rock on three sides. It would be virtually impossible to attack, and easy to defend.

Rin's rooms were directly connected to Sesshomaru's personal rooms, and they shared a bathing chamber… Sesshomaru claimed it was for Rin's protection. She must be kept close, because he did not trust the other youkai in the castle.

Of course, this little 'arrangement' caused rumors, and many a crude joke among the 'staff'. It wasn't her fault! Rin would counter, _she_ didn't design the castle, and _she_ didn't make the call for her to stay directly connected to the lord's bedroom!

The truth of the matter was, her rooms were _meant_ for the children of the lord and lady of the house, which was why they were separate, yet connected. It made Rin a little sad, as she wondered if her rooms might ever be used for such a purpose again?

Still, the 'protection' excuse was just that, and the servants weren't entirely incorrect…

Though little had changed between them when they were in public, when they were alone, it seemed to Rin as if, except for the physical aspects, they were like a… couple.

No, he hadn't claimed her fully yet, but… he came to her some nights… kissing her neck, and baring her from the waist up, touching, teasing nipples, kneading breasts, causing her to sigh and squirm.

Some nights, he would come, and simply hold her, taking in the scent of her hair and wrapping her body with his, watching her as she slept.

The best nights, he would come, and he would _talk_ to her… really, actually have a full conversation. He would talk to her about court matters, and politics and trade agreements. He only realized that she _understood_ what he was talking about when she had begun to offer her opinions on matters, and three times now, he had taken her advice, and had positive results.

The lack of formal education seemed nothing when compared with Rin's common sense.

He later told her that he supposed it was possible to be overly educated, to the point where the simple solution failed to present itself, being so muddled with jargon, and he appreciated her 'untainted' view point.

Still, Rin wasn't stupid. Their relationship was now far from 'innocent' and, though he never touched her below the waist, she still felt… dirty. It stemmed from the fact that it was 'secret'. She was still 'just' a 'ward' as far as everyone was concerned, and, in her darkest moments, Rin feared that what the villagers had always said was now true… she was… Demon Whore to the Western Lord.

She awoke this day, and he had not come the night before. She had had a nightmare, and he still… he had not come. Usually he could scent her fear, and he would be there to wake her and comfort her…

Something about the fact that she had woken in a cold sweat…ALONE, had bothered her on a level she didn't understand.

It didn't help matters that the night before she had heard strange noises and a female's voice coming from the lord's chamber… she thought perhaps he might be… entertaining…

She had no right to complain, she had no right to expect his loyalty, because, they weren't even…together…but… she had thought…

She should be GREATFUL, she was a low-born mortal girl, she had no right to this life, no claim on his affections, and should be happy for the scraps he sent her way. Why, he could toss her out tomorrow with nothing and there would have been nothing she could say or do about it.

Now, here she was, laying awake, and fighting off tears… no, she mustn't cry – not yet.

Instead, Rin got up and made her way to the bathing chamber. A fresh bath was always ready, and so, she stripped herself bare and got in. Only when she knew she had the steam around her to hide the scent of the salt did she finally let the tears come…

Still, she knew she must stop crying, her servant would be here soon, and she would be expected to dress, and go to breakfast, and then there would be lessons, poetry, flower arranging and shamisen. Then lunch, and then more lessons, although these were self-defense, naginata, tensen, and then fan dancing, then dinner, and then finally the last few hours of daylight were her own, and she would usually spend them with or without her lord, strolling the gardens. Yes, sometimes he joined her, but just as often she did not see him except at the evening meal, and when he would sneak into her room, after a particularly hard day.

Flashback

The shoji door slid open, and the noise woke her. Rin looked up to see the silhouette of her lord, closing the shoji behind him. He made his way over to her futon and crawled beneath the sheets, on his side facing her.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She turned so she was also on her side, facing him. He pressed his forehead to hers in the dark, and brought his hand up to cup her jaw, tracing her bottom lip with the claw on his thumb, amber eyes shining in the darkness.

"I have need of you, Rin…may I?" He was asking to kiss her.

A slight nod from her and his lips met hers, always it started so softly, so sweetly, and always it ended in a hungry fevered embrace that left her panting for air.

His hand would moved to loosen, but not untie, her obi, and he tugged the material of her sleeping yukata to the side and teased his way down her neck, kissing here, nipping and licking there. The soft moans and sighs and shudders of delight that raced though her body spurring him on, until his mouth found one hard pebbled nipple, and his hand found the other. Using his lips and tongue and fangs he worshipped her breasts, until, knowing he would soon be beyond the point of stopping… he did.

With a chaste kiss, he rose, and left a once again bewildered Rin, to sleep alone another night.

End Flashback

"My lady?" Her servant was here, her day was to begin… but she couldn't force the tears to stop.

The old deer youkai came into the bathing chamber, concerned when she had heard Rin's sobs. The master would be most displeased if he something happened to Rin… unless… perhaps, well… there were rumors…

"My lady… no one has… hurt you… has he?" Fear came about as soon as the words left her mouth, she should have said 'have they' not 'has he', she had just implied that it may have been Sesshomaru-sama to hurt Rin!

"I'm sorry, my lady… forgive me!"

Rin looked up and gave a soft smile through the tears,

"Rika, it's okay… I know what people think, and no, he doesn't beat me, nor does he… force me to do anything… he hasn't ever laid a violent hand on me."

Rin rose and allowed Rika to begin to dry her off, and get her under robe on, preparing her for Emi, the dressing girl.

"My lady… forgive my forwardness, but… there are many ways to hurt a lady that require neither violence nor force."

There was nothing Rin could say to that… it was true. He WAS hurting her, but… his nature would prevent him from understanding that.

Luckily, Emi, a peacock youkai with a wonderful eye for color came in, saving Rin the trouble of responding.

"Get her out of that steamy room this instant! I don't want her hair to frizz!" Rin and Rika gave eachother a knowing look and exited the bath chamber, and went to Rin's closet/dressing room.

Layer after layer of silk kimono was piled on, and Rin grimaced when the obi that went over the 6 layers was tied so tightly she thought she would break a rib, still, she must dress 'appropriately' now that she was stuck here in the castle…

Most days she just wished she could go back to living in the wilderness, climbing trees, picking flowers, bathing in streams, and flying on ah-un.

Ah-un! Oh! How she missed him! She hadn't been allowed to see since 2 weeks after she first came here. At that time she had been forbidden to go beyond the garden's fences, out to the back, where the stables and the grazing fields were. She didn't know why, only that she was forbidden.

Last night in the Lord's Chambers

"Sesshomaru! Its been so long! So… you say she's… mortal?"

"Yes, Suki… I… have become my father's son, I suppose."

"Well, I must meet her! What's her name? Come now, cousin… tell me everything about this mortal girl who was able to get past even YOUR defenses!"

"Her name is Rin… and she's… beautiful."

Today, in the lord's study

"I have the approval of the only family member I care about, now, Hikaku, while we are gone, you will move all of Rin's things into my chamber."

"Forgive me my lord, but do you intend to…?"

"Question the decisions of this Sesshomaru again and you will die. Simply do as I say."

The head of staff bowed his head politely,

"Yes, and, my lord, if I may be so bold… congratulations, she's a wonderful woman."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, and his voice softened minutely…

"Thank you. Do you…believe that most will feel as you do, despite the fact that she is human?"

Hikaku nodded.

"Rin-sama is a joy to be around, she treats the staff and servants well, and all who have met her like her."

"That is good to hear, however, once we have departed, you will spread the news, and any who seem they would be disloyal… Kill them."

"It shall be done my lord."

With a bow the elderly inu youkai left to carry out the orders, a smile on his face.


End file.
